Para mí
by Luka-sama
Summary: En ocasiones Megumi se perdía en su mente y recordaba todo lo vivido desde que entro en la academia, por lo tanto solía llegar siempre a Soma y como ese chico cambio su vida tan dramáticamente. Lamentablemente a veces pensaba eso mientras cocinaba y sus recetas terminaban siendo totalmente sorpresas. Pero mientras Soma no supiera que ese platillo fue hecho para él todo estaba bien.


_Me puse a leer el manga de Shokugeki no Soma (que no me pertenece), si bien aún no lo termino tenía que escribir algo XD Elegí a Megumi de todas las chicas porque me parece tierna, me gusta la pareja que hace con Soma…por el momento :3_

 **Para mí**

Megumi aun recordaba muy claramente cuando era niña y veía a su madre cocinar, siempre parecía que mostraba una pequeña danza mientras preparaba la cena o el desayuno, junto a su hermosa sonrisa que le hacía pensar que la cocina era el lugar más cálido de la casa. Cuando ella le ayudaba sentía felicidad al imaginar a su familia comiendo sus platillos, esperaba poder hacerlos felices como ella se sentía al cocinar.

Puede que la felicidad de su hogar fuera lo que la hizo no querer salir de su pueblo, pero quería demostrarles a todos que aun podía mejorar para hacer aún mejores platillos.

Para ellos.

Su familia.

Claro que jamás imagino todo lo que viviría al entrar a esa academia, desde estar en la desesperación por ser expulsada a participar en un duelo en el torneo de otoño llegando a ser parte del torneo principal.

Fue divertido.

Aunque perdiera.

Bueno Ryō Kurokiba era sin duda un magnifico chef y había llegado a ser de los tres mejores del torneo, realmente le tenía una gran admiración y tenía ganas de volver a competir contra él.

Sonrió inconscientemente.

Ella una chica tímida y que dudaba siempre de sus habilidades, ahora era alguien que siempre se emocionaba al cocinar. Realmente Soma había hecho un buen trabajo con ella y en cierta forma ahora se sentía más identificada con el chico, a veces pensaba que ser como él no era malo.

Al menos no se metía en tantos problemas como él.

Aun.

Ese pensamiento no la motivaba, pero tampoco podía eliminarlo de la cabeza.

…

Como muchas veces se encontró en la cocina de los dormitorios, no tenía mucho sueño y sus pensamientos eran confusos, tenía un extraño sueño de salsa donde Nakiri la veía como si estuviera sobre ella en un trono. Realmente Erina era una chica muy bonita, amable (al menos lo fue con ella) y con un gran talento.

Ella había dicho que estaba entre los ocho mejores de la elección de otoño, que alguien como ella dijera eso era bueno, o eso esperaba.

Bueno ella hace poco había comenzado a esperar muchas cosas.

Esperaba aprender más platillos.

Esperaba hacer feliz a los otros.

Esperaba tener nuevas experiencias.

Esperaba divertirse tanto como cuando fue por varios restaurantes ayudando.

Esperaba hacer sus propios platillos.

Esperaba…

Una imagen de ella en forma chibi dando vueltas alrededor del mundo se formó en su cabeza, Francia, estados unidos, china, india…tantos países que visitar y poder aprender. Curiosamente esa idea no se plantó en su cabeza hasta no haber escuchado a Soma hablar de eso hace poco tiempo.

El chico había cambiado desde que ayudo a su sempai a abrir su restaurante, parecía alguien nuevo y con ganas de aprender todo lo que respectaba a la cocina.

A veces sentía que pensaba demasiado en ese chico.

…

-Tadokoro-chan-dijo alguien a su lado.

Se sobresaltó y casi dejo caer la cuchara en sus manos.

Isshiki-sempai le miraba a su lado vistiendo solo su usual delantal y una sonrisa amable. Se había asustado cuando lo vio de la nada, pero todo parecía señalar que ella era la distraída.

-Estas son horas para descansar-dijo el chico mientras tomaba asiento en una silla.

Eso lo sabía, pero al final no pudo evitar trabajar toda la noche en…

¿En qué?

Miro sorprendida la mesa donde se mostraba un delicioso postre, se quedó fría al no recordar bien toda la preparación y que probablemente su incompetencia le haría tener un sabor no aceptable. Había estado tan concentrada en recordar toda su historia e indudablemente en pensar en la participación de Soma que preparo eso inconscientemente.

Un aura oscura le rodeo mientras se apoyaba en la mesa.

Era un desastre.

Isshiki la vio con algo de pena.

-Esto tiene buena pinta Tadokoro-chan seguro es bueno-intento consolarla mientras partía una rebanada.

La chica en cambio tenía su rostro sobre la mesa y una expresión de derrota pura.

El chico tomo con una cuchara el postre y lo acerco a su boca, se extrañó de no sentir ningún olor que identificara el postre, solo un vago aroma de frutas que le dejo extrañado. Tadokoro tenía un gran talento pero en cierta forma sus comidas siempre tenían algo de su hogar natal, algo que sacara a flote su espacialidad de hacer sentir mejor a los otros.

Pero este postre.

Sintió algo raro en su espalda antes de meter la cucharada en su boca.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos y la cuchara cayo de su mano.

…

Megumi observo la mirada atónita de su sempai luego de morder su postre, su frente se sombreo de azul y casi se pone a llorar. Ese postre debía saber horrible, había hecho algo sin prestarle atención, algo que un chef jamás debe hacer y sin duda hacer que otros lo prueben.

-Tadokoro-dijo su sempai serio.

La chica se asustó al ver esa mirada analítica sobre ella y quiso correr a esconderse.

-Lo siento Isshiki-sempai prepare el postre distraída, ni siquiera puedo creer el error tan tonto que cometí-dijo con ambas manos en su rostro.

En cambio el chico la miraba preocupado, de reojo miraba incrédulo el postre que ahora desprendía un delicioso aroma floral que inundaba toda la cocina. No solo eso, ese postre estaba en un rango que no lograba evaluar, su sabor y textura sobrepasaba por mucho a cualquier postre que hubiera preparado Tadokoro, pero sobre todo le asustaba el nivel de cocina que eso implicaba.

Durante un segundo donde todo su cuerpo entro a una paz inmensa y su corazón latía rápidamente ante la necesidad de más.

Un postre que le recordaba al amor que uno siente por alguien especial.

Pero sobre todo que exigía comerse sin saciarse.

Todo era correcto, todos los ingredientes estaban perfectos, su preparación, su forma de alzar ciertos sabores y la manera de intensidad.

Fue la primera vez que sintió que si él hubiera preparado algo, no sería suficiente.

Su mente quiso estallar y retarla ahí mismo a un duelo.

¿Cómo un postre tenía tantas emociones dentro?

Miro fijamente a Tadokoro que parecía asustada de su mirada, claro, ella jamás había visto su mirada seria en medio de un duelo. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a su expresión amable, o al menos intento fingirla.

La palabra duelo estaba tan expuesta que no quería asustarla.

-Sera mejor que me vaya acostar-comento Megumi algo triste mientras salía.

Isshiki tuvo que morderse la lengua hasta que ella se marchara, luego tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de ver el postre de reojo. Su mente le indicaba que estaba actuando irracionalmente, pero no había otro pensamiento que ese postre no ocupara.

Como si todo lo demás no importara.

…

Yukihira Soma era de los que generalmente se acostaban de último y le levantaba temprano para practicar sus platillos. Ese día no era la excepción y camino tranquilamente por los pasillos a la cocina para probar algo nuevo que había soñado.

Era una idea algo loca.

Solo había dos posibilidades.

O era un completo éxito.

O seria de sus peores fracasos.

Entro a la cocina con una sonrisa y se quedó estático ante lo que vio.

Isshiki-sempai estaba frente a una bandeja que mostraba una tajada de un postre donde antes debió haber estado completo, su expresión era incomprensible y su mirada demostraba algo de frustración…eso era poco común.

Tomo asiento frente al hombre y se extrañó de no verlo trabajar con sus amados vegetales.

-Toma-dijo ofreciéndole la única rebanada que había.

Lo vio curioso al notar que no le miraba.

-Me comí todo el postre sin pensarlo, no adivine todos sus ingrediente y aunque lo hubiera hecho no me quedaría igual-dijo frustrado.

Vio el platillo algo dudoso.

Lo probó.

Algo dentro de él sintió que explotaba, sus sentidos fueron neutralizados y rápidamente solo se concentró en el postre únicamente. Era la misma sensación que tenía cuando solo pensaba en cocinar, era divertido, explosivo, algo que capturaba todo su ser y que te deja con una gran cantidad de emociones.

Satisfacción.

Pero también parecía tener un dulce beso de buenas noches de una madre o el bien hecho de un padre.

Era un postre lleno de emociones.

Giro a ver a Isshiki y sus ojos llamearon ante el reto, pero rápidamente fueron aplacados por la desesperación.

El platillo tenía ahora toda su atención y no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Era exquisito.

Pero eran tantas emociones que…

-No sabes qué decisión tomar-murmuro Isshiki de pronto.

Sus ojos se alzaron a él y se puso algo incómodo.

-Pase toda la noche intentando saber qué decisión tomar, pero era un platillo que exige ser comido y no te deja pensar en nada más hasta que no esté, también te llena de tantas emociones de felicidad y te hace pensar que todo lo que siempre quisiste es esta comida…que increíble cocina-

Yukihira no pudo prestarle atención hasta no terminar todo el postre.

Se quedó quieto.

-¿Quién lo preparo?-dijo Soma con cara de reto.

Isshiki sonrió de medio lado.

Entendía bien ese sentimiento del menor, ese postre era delicioso y era como ver el reto en persona, desear saber si de verdad la persona podría mostrar algo más delicioso que eso, como una pequeña porción de un enorme pastel.

Pero la pobre Tadokoro lo hizo inconscientemente y sin saber bien que hizo.

No podría delatarla.

-Fue por un viejo amigo, algún día tal vez lo veas con tus propios ojos-susurro el mayor antes de ponerse de pie.

La imagen de Tadokoro mientras finalizaba el postre llego a su mente, su concentración era enorme y era difícil creer que no estaba consiente…era una terrible rival si lograba usar técnicas como esa.

-Isshiki-sempai-llamo Soma antes de que este saliera de la habitación.

Se detuvo para verle y noto su mirada concentrada.

-Ese postre parecía haber sido hecho para alguien en específico-dijo viéndolo de reojo.

Sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Puede que la persona que lo hizo estuviera pensando en alguien especial-

Si ese fuera el caso todo tenía un mayor sentido.

…

Cuando Megumi volvió en sí después de haber estado la noche anterior cocinando, se despertó por un delicioso aroma. Se sorprendió al ver esa mañana a Soma intentando hacer un postre y verlo insatisfecho, pero sobre todo la mirada confundida en sus ojos.

-Tadokoro prueba esto-dijo extendiéndole algo.

Era muy temprano para un dulce, pero igual no se negó a ser de ayuda.

Como cualquier cosa (exceptuando cuando su comida era experimentalmente horrible) que Soma preparaba con determinación, fue como si toda su boca desprendiera un delicioso sabor y una experiencia nueva llenara sus sentidos.

Delicioso.

Giro a verle para decirle que era bueno, pero se sorprendió al ver su cara de insatisfacción.

-Estuvo delicioso Soma-kun-dijo algo insegura al verlo serio.

El chico suspiro antes de sentarse a su lado y quitarse la banda de su cabeza.

-Aun no puedo replicar el sabor de ese postre-murmuro con ojos cerrados.

¿Ese postre?

Su cara debió haber demostrado confusión ya que el chico sonrió levemente.

-Esta mañana Isshiki-sempai tenía un postre de frutas, aunque solo medio una rebanada pude apreciar su sabor y…-

Megumi quedo en piedra al escuchar eso, de todas las personas que espero probaran su comida, Soma era la última. No podía enseñarle un platillo tan malo al chico que le había ayudado tanto, era algo demasiado cruel para ser verdad.

Quiso llorar.

-Entre todo eso note que la persona que lo hizo preparo ese postre para alguien-dijo el chico sacándola de su mente.

¿Para alguien?

Megumi ladeo la cabeza confundida. Cuando ella preparo el postre pensaba en toda su familia y todo lo que vivió en esa academia, pero el único presente de forma tangible pudo haber sido el chico a su lado.

-¿Que tiene eso que ver?-pregunto insegura la chica.

Si Isshiki-sempai no dijo que fue ella la del postre, ella menos lo diría.

-Bueno sin duda la cocina mejora cuando se cocina con tanto esmero para alguien, esa persona realmente debía querer al que esperaba comiera esa comida-dijo Soma sonriente.

En cambio Megumi se sonrojo como un tomate.

¿Querer?

Rápidamente se puso de pie y su rostro empezó a dar vueltas.

Soma se sorprendió de ver como Megumi salía corriendo fuera de la cocina avergonzada, algo raro ya que no había dicho nada raro, o eso esperaba.

Se encogió de hombros.

Luego siguió buscando algún postre o platillo en su mente, todo para evitar preguntarse por qué entre todas las emociones que sintió al comer el platillo, su corazón latía tan fuerte y parecía emocionado.

-Como si hubiera sido especialmente para mí-murmuro cortando vegetales y las mejillas levemente rojas.

Bueno ignoro todo y se concentró en la comida, tal vez ya llegaría la respuesta.

Ahora a cocinar.

 **Fin**

 _Mi primera historia de este anime/manga XD espero les guste._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
